1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vane driving devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a vane driving device, employed in a camera or the like, including two boards each having an opening and defining a blade chamber therebetween; a blade changing an area of the opening and housed in the blade chamber; and a drive source driving the blade.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-183372 discloses a device in which a shutter plate and a blade support plate are employed as two boards, the blade housed between the both. Further, an electromagnetic actuator is employed as the drive source. Two covers are attached to sandwich this electromagnetic actuator from its axial direction, and the electromagnetic actuator is produced to be a single unit as a single part with easy handling. This electromagnetic actuator is attached apart from the blade support plate and the blade in the optical axis direction. Such an electromagnetic actuator generally includes: a rotor; a stator; and a coil for excitation. A printed substrate, for ensuring the energization of the coil, is generally attached on the shutter plate or the like.
In such a vane driving device, two boards defining the blade chamber, and the electromagnetic actuator formed to be a single unit, are separately provided. This is a factor of increasing the thickness of the vane driving device in the optical axis direction.
Further, when the above actuator is employed as the drive source, the wire of the coil of the actuator has to be extended to the printed substrate. In order to extend the wire of the coil, a jumper line for reinforcing the wire has to be attached or the wire has to be fixed, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.